(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retractable bed mechanism, and in particular, to a bed mechanism which can provide the user in a sitting position, a laying position, or upright position to carry out an activity, and to promote the activity of the joints of the body and blood circulation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Convention wheelchair only allows a user to sit upright on the chair and provides only movement but does not provide a resting position or changing of sitting position to the user. As a result, hospitals need wheelchairs of various sizes and specification for patient of various sizes. This will increase the cost of operation of the hospital. Further, as the wheelchair has a fixed height, it does not provide an appropriate height for the user to access to an object.
Conventional beds for patient are generally of two retracting position i.e., laying position or sitting position. It is convenient for the bed to be adjusted in a sitting position. However, the bed structure is unlike a wheelchair which is moveable from one place to another. The users, due to prolong period in one fixed position, may have poor blood circulation and therefore, the joints or other parts of the body are impaired. Thus, the purpose of rehabitation of the user will not be achieved. In addition, the bed structure will not allow the user to access to an object. In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a retractable bed mechanism which can mitigate the above drawbacks.